Lost and Found
by starwrite
Summary: Follow Cindertail on her journy of greive and love, only to find out her kits may lead RainClan to destruction because of a prophecy... will she and her kits prevail, or will they fall, causing RainClan's end. (Told from Cindertail's POV, then shifting to her kits)
1. Allegiances

**Hello! I really love the series Warriors by Erin Hunter, so I decided to write some fanfiction about it! Remember, I do not own Warriors, but all the characters in this story are mine. Also, keep in mind I'm new to this, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Please review, it really helps!**

 **Allegiances**

 **RainClan**

 **Leader** \- Amberstar- Golden brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy** \- Firesky- Ginger tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat** \- Bramblefur- Ginger brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Skypelt- white tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Pebblepaw

Moonfeather- blue grey she-cat with a fluffy tail

Apprentice- Lilypaw

Leafripple- brown, white, and red tortoiseshell she-cat

Gingerpelt- Golden she-cat with amber eyes

Sunpelt- Yellow tom with golden eyes

Apprentice- Stormpaw

Nightfur- Black tom with brown eyes and a white dash on his chest

Shadowfur- Black tom with green eyes

Maplefall- ginger, almost red tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Windpaw

Dawnheart- red and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with some spots of white

Leafblossom- Brown she-cat with a white tipped tail, chest, and paws.

Apprentice- Brownpaw

 **Apprentices (cats more than six moons old, training to become warriors)**

Pebblepaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Lilypaw- white she-cat with amber eyes

Stormpaw- grey tom with grey eyes

Windpaw- white tom with brown splotches on his back

Brownpaw- brown tom with brown eyes

 **Queens (She-cats with or expecting kits)**

Willowstorm- grey she-cat with a pale brown belly and blue eyes.

Clouddapple- Brown and white tortoiseshell

 **Kits (cats under six moons old)**

Dustkit- Dusty brown tom with amber eyes

Blossomkit- white she-cat with amber eyes

Cinderkit- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkkit- Brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Featherkit- light grey, almost white, fluffy she cat with blue eyes

 **Elders (Former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Dawnpelt- once pretty sandy she-cat

Owlstripe- brown tabby with amber eyes

 **LightningClan**

 **Leader** \- Nightstar- Black tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy** \- Echoflower- brown she-cat with splotches of white

 **Medicine cat** \- Honeypelt- yellow she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Swiftfeather- brown and white tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Meadowpaw

Flowerstep- blue grey she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-Berrypaw

Rainclaw- Grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Thrushpaw

Thunderpelt- grey tom with yellow eyes

Riverstripe- silver tabby tom

Apprentice- Rosepaw

Raventail- Black tom with a white belly

Apprentice- Fernpaw

Feathertail- long furred white she-cat

Frostdapple- Blue grey she-cat with bright blue eyes

Cloudfall- white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Lionpaw

Pebblenose- Brown tabby tom with a grey eyes

Grasswhisker- white and grey tabby tom with green eyes

Oaktail- chestnut tabby tom with a long tail

 **Apprentices (cats more than six moons old, training to become warriors)**

Meadowpaw- yellow she cat with grey eyes

Berrypaw- white and red tortoiseshell tom with splashes of brown

Thrushpaw- grey tom with blue eyes

Rosepaw- red she-cat with grey eyes

Fernpaw- brown she-cat with green eyes

Lionpaw- ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Queens (she-cats with or expecting kits)**

Leopardclaw- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Petalbreeze- pale brown, almost white she-cat

Swiftfur- brown and black tortoiseshell she-cat with splashes of white

 **Kits (cats under than six moons old)**

Mintkit- light grey she-cat with unusually long whiskers

Honeykit- ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws

Frostkit- White she-cat with striking blue eyes

Amberkit- yellow she-cat with brown eyes

Nutkit- light brown tom with yellow eyes

Spottedkit- white she-cat with brown spots

 **Elders (Former warriors or queens, now retired)**

Frostblaze- white she-cat with black ears, chest, and feet

 **BreezeClan**

 **Leader** \- Oakstar- brown tabby tom

 **Deputy** \- Blossomfur- pale white she-cat that looks almost pink under moonlight

 **Medicine cat** \- Streampelt- blue grey she-cat with silver hairs around her muzzle

 **Medicine cat apprentice** \- Snowpaw- white she-cat with light brown marks on her belly

 **Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Stonestripe- grey tom with a stripe running down his back

Apprentice- Sweetpaw

Mistclaw- brown tabby she cat with grey eyes

Apprentice- Moonpaw

Mosswhisker- sandy brown tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice- Thistlepaw

Nuttail- light hazel brown tom with a darker tail tip

Swiftsong- pretty white she-cat with bright green eyes

Stormblaze- grey tom with amber eyes

Amberheart- golden she-cat with white accents

Lightheart- yellow tabby tom

 **Apprentices (cats more than six moons old, training to become warriors)**

Sweetpaw- small brown and red tortoishell

Moonpaw- blue grey she-cat with grey eyes

Thistlepaw- dark grey tom with a spiky tail

 **Queens (she-cats with or expecting kits)**

Mintfeather- cream colored she-cat with strange mint green eyes

Meadowheart- dusty brown she-cat

Fernstripe- dark brown tabby she-cat with white markings

 **Kits (Cats under six moons)**

Finchkit- yellow tom

Grasskit- grey she-cat with strange green eyes

Brightkit- white and brown and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat

Shadowkit- dark grey tabby tom with a fluffy tail

Streamkit- grey tabby she-cat

Goldenkit- golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Redkit- red and brown tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Goldenpool- yellow she-cat with ginger paws

Sparrowfrost- brown tom with a white belly

Dovewhisker- white she-cat with long, whiskers

 **ShadeClan**

 **Leader** \- Ashstar- grey tom with specks of darker grey on his flank

 **Deputy** \- Snowfern- white she-cat with a light brown tail tip

 **Medicine Cat** \- Rosefern- pale brown she-cat with brown eyes

 **Medicine cat apprentice** \- Blackpaw- black tom with white ears

 **Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Creekfall- blue-grey tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Smokepaw

Lilypool- pale grey tabby she-cat

Foxtail- ginger tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Stonypaw

Lightripple- golden tabby tom

Apprentice- Creekpaw

Minnowbreeze- silver she-cat with stone grey eyes

Apprentice- Plumpaw

Ivyleap- grey she-cat with long legs

Whitefoot- dark brown tom with white paws

Redfur- black and ginger calico she-cat

Rabbitleap- white tom

Cloudstorm- white she-cat with grey eyes

 **Apprentices (cats more than six moons old, training to become warriors)**

Smokepaw- smokey grey tabby tom

Stoneypaw- light grey tom with darker grey splotches

Creekpaw- silvery blue she-cat

Plumpaw- black and ginger calico she-cat

 **Queens (she-cats with or expecting kits)**

Froststorm- brown tabby with a white tipped tail and icy blue eyes

Blossomheart- grey she-cat with brown eyes

 **Kits (cats under six moons)**

Peachkit- pale golden she-cat

Snakekit- black tom with green eyes

Larkkit- ginger tabby tom with a white tipped tail

 **Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Ratear- grey tabby with a torn ear

Littlewhisker- small yellow tabby with short whiskers

 **Okay, the allegiances took longer than I expected... Oh well, the prologue's already written, so stay tuned for that! Please review if you enjoyed!**


	2. Prologue

**Okay, here's the prologue for the story! Please review if you enjoyed, and keep in mind that I'm really new to this!**

 **Enjoy! (hopefully)**

Willowstorm padded silently through the forest, scenting for prey. She lifted her nose. She had caught a scent. It wasn't a mouse or vole, no, it was a cat. Willowstorm let out a cry of joy as she recognized the scent.

"Willowstorm!" The cat purred as Willowstorm nuzzled the cat's starry fur. The she-cat stepped back with a solemn look in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was as though she was in a trance.

"There will be three, kits of your kits, that hold RainClan's turning point in their paws," she mewed.

Willowstorm opened her jaws to speak, but the StarClan cat wasn't finished.

"One choice will lead RainClan to destruction, while the other will let RainClan live in peace for seasons to come,"

Willowstorm stared at the she-cat. There hadn't been a prophecy in _moons!_ She wasn't even a medicine cat!

The starry cat began to pad away into the thicket.

"Wait!" Willowstorm cried, "Why are you telling me this?!"

The cat didn't even turn back.

 **That wasn't too bad... rriigghhhtt??**

 **Also I'm aware the prophecy sounds like the one from Power Of Three, but it was all I could think of, lol.**

 **Please don't haatteeee meeeee!**

 **Okay, please review if you liked it, and if you didn't, well, Idk...**


	3. Chapter 1

**There isn't really anything to say so... Enjoy! (hopefully)**

Huge. Big. Giant. _Amazing._

Cinderkit stretched her eyes open for the first time, looking at the nursery. It was _huge!_ Cinderkit stood on her wobbly paws and looked around. The nursery seemed so small in the dark, yet now, it was so big! Her litter mates, Hawkkit and Featherkit still hadn't opened their eyes.

"Willowstorm," Cinderkit mewed as she nudged her mother with her muzzle.

"You've opened your eyes!" Purred Willowstorm, as she licked Cinderkit's long grey fur.

"Can I go explore?" Cinderkit asked, eyes stretching big.

"Yes, after your litter mates open their eyes," She meowed.

Cinderkit's whiskers drooped, but brightened as she saw Blossomkit and Dustkit.

"Come play moss ball with us!" Dustkit squeaked.

"Yeah!" Blossomkit squealed, "you're the mouse in the middle!"

Blossomkit and Dustkit were already four moons old, and Cinderkit was proud to play with the older kits.

"Okay!" she meowed and bounded over to them.

Although Cinderkit wasn't even a moon old yet, her legs held her surprisingly well. Soon she had hooked up the mossball before Blossomkit had it and was purring happily at Blossomkit's dumbfounded expression.

"Hawkkit's opened his eyes!" Willowstorm cried happily.

Cinderkit ran to her brother's side and purred happily.

"Come play mossball with us!" Cinderkit mewed and tugged on his tail.

Hawkkit struggled to his paws and took tentative steps forward. Soon he was bouncing up and down with Cinderkit.

"It's all your fault Dustkit!" Blossomkit pouted, "You threw the ball too far!" "Now the mouse has won!"

Cinderkit purred as she watched the older kits argue. Suddenly, the argument broke off as Clouddapple yowled out,

"Featherkit!" "you've opened your eyes,"

Again, all four kits rushed to Featherkit's side and bounced up and down.

"Let's explore camp!" Hawkkit squealed.

"Yes!" Cinderkit agreed, "Willowstorm'll let us, now that you've opened your eyes!"

About time!* Cinderkit thought as she looked at her sister gaze around the nursery.

"Okay," Was all Featherkit said as she slowly stood up.

"We can show you around!" Dustkit squealed and ran towards the opening in the brambles.

"Make sure you stay with Blossomkit and Dustkit!" fretted Willowstorm.

"Yeah, yeah, we will!" Hawkkit said as he rushed after the older kits.

Cinderkit padded outside, and her jaw dropped. She barely heard Willowstorm say,

"Stay together!"

The camp was _huge!_ Like, huge, huge! It was at least five times bigger than the nursery!

"Let's go!" Blossomkit mewed.

"It's so big!" Featherkit gasped.

"It'll be nothing when you see the forest," Dustkit flicked his ears.

"You've seen the forest?!" Cinderkit squeaked. _He couldn't have! He's a kit!_ Thought Cinderkit.

"Well, no," Dustkit admitted.

 _Then how does the furball know?!_

"We heard it from a warrior," Blossomkit told them, "come on let's go!"

 _oh._

Cinderkit padded after them next to Hawkkit, with Featherkit trailing behind them.

"I wish we could explore ourselves," Hawkkit muttered.

"Why don't we then!" Cinderkit mewed with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Hawkkit's eyes lit up as he opened his mouth to reply.

 **Yay! First chapter finished! Hopefully it isn't too boring, don't worry there will be some action soon**

 **Review if you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Thank you, Carolina-cerulean-kentuck-prothonotary-canada-kirtland-wrenwarbler (Guest) for reviewing! Not just for the review itself, but for the corrections. Thanks again! I hope I spelled your username right -**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter!**

"Why don't we then?" Cinderkit mewed with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Hawkkit opened his jaws to reply, "Okay!"

They were about to sneak off, when Featherkit interrupted.

"You can't!" She mewed shrilly, "Willowstorm told us to stay with them, plus I think they're trying to be nice!"

"We can explore ourselves if we want!" Cinderkit hissed. _Who does she think she is?! Bossing us around like that!_

"No you can't, I'll tell Willowstorm," Featherkit said, matter of factly.

Cinderkit shuddered at the thought of Willowstorm getting angry at them.

"Okay, fine, we'll stay!" Hawkkit muttered, clearly thinking the same thing as Cinderkit.

"Are you coming or not?!" Came Blossomkit's irritated mew.

"We're coming!" Featherkit mewed sweetly, as if the argument had never happened.

Cinderkit rolled her eyes and padded after her sister, still wishing she could explore herself.

"That's the apprentice's den" Dustkit pointed his tail towards a bramble thicket, "We'll be sleeping there in two moons," he added smugly.

As he finished speaking, a brown apprentice appeared at the entrance of the den.

"Hey Brownpaw!" Blossomkit meowed.

Brownpaw flicked his ears in reply.

"Watcha doing today?" Featherkit asked, as if Brownpaw was just an old friend.

"Leafblossom's taking me fishing," he grunted, as he padded towards the fresh-kill pile.

 _He sure is grumpy!_

"Is he always like that?!" asked Cinderkit.

"Most of the time!" laughed Dustkit as he lead them towards a huge rock. It towered over the floor, creating a looming shadow.

"That's the leaders den," Blossomkit informed them, "Amberstar leaps on top of it to give Clan meetings,"

"Cool," Cinderkit meowed blandly, still wishing she could explore herself.

"That'll cheer you up," Dustkit whispered in her ear.

Cinderkit jumped, startled to hear a voice.

Cinderkit looked up to see where Dustkit was pointing to with his tail.

"Amberstar?!" Cinderkit squeaked.

"Yup, that's me!" Amberstar chuckled as she turned to face the kits. "You must be Willowstorm's kits," she said fondly.

"Yes," Hawkkit replied, clearly not fazed, "I'm Hawkkit, and those are my sisters Cinderkit and Featherkit,"

"Yes, I've heard," purred Amberstar, "Well, don't let me interrupt your tour, and remember to stay with Blossomkit and Dustkit!"

"Yes, Amberstar," Cinderkit trembled and backed away. Now she was glad she had listened to Featherkit and stayed. _Not like I had and option anyways._ Cinderkit quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.

 **Hope that wasn't too short! I have the next chapter written, I just need to edit it now! Thank you for reviewing! I honestly didn't expect a review so soon! Please continue any constructive criticism and just reviews to let me know you are enjoying it!**

 **If you have any ideas on adventures for Cinderkit and her littermates, feel free to tell me!**

 **\- Star**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had the story written on paper, but I never got time to transfer it onto the computer.** **Thanks again, for reviewing and remember, I really appreciate them.**  
 **Constructive criticism is extremely appreciated, it helps improve my writing.**

Cinderkit padded next to Blossomkit as they left the clearing next to the leaders den.

Suddenly, something sparkly caught her eye.

 _The river!_ Cinderkit jaws dropped as she looked at the ribbon of blue.

"Looks like you've found the river!" Dustkit teased as he led them towards it.

"I thought the river was outside the camp!" Hawkkit exclaimed.

"It is," Blossomkit flicked her tail, "That's just the section inside camp, the rest of it forks off in another direction.

"Have you ever heard the tale of why we're called RainClan?" Dustkit asked randomly.

"Of course not!" Blossomkit laughed, cuffing her brother around his ears, "We all know the Queens don't particularly like telling stories, and the elders can't have told them since they've never been out of the nursery before!

Dustkit looked a bit embarrassed, as he scuffed his paws in the dust.

"Why don't you tell us now!" Cinderkit suggested. She felt a little bad for the older kit.

Dustkit's eyes brightened as he launched into the story.

"Long ago, a few cats lived in a small gorge, and they were called GorgeClan," mewed Dustkit, "One day, a big storm came that lasted for days, maybe even an entire moon. Many cats were injured, if not killed. Their medicine cat told them it was a message from StarClan,"

"What was it?!" Hawkkit asked excitedly.

"The StarClan cats told them, they were not to live in the gorge, but on land, next to it. The small gorge had become a river and since StarClan flooded it with rain, the cats were to be known as RainClan,"

"Whoa," Featherkit breathed with moon wide eyes.

"Okay, okay!" Blossomkit rolled her eyes, "Let's go see the warriors den!"

"You just want an excuse to see the warriors!" laughed Dustkit, but padded towards a ring of bushes anyway.

"That's the warriors den," Blossomkit told them, as she pointed her tail towards the ring of bushes. There were branches laid across the top and reeds covering them, for shelter.

Suddenly, the reeds in front of the bushes rustled and an ginger tom came padding out.

"That's Firesky, the Clan Deputy," Dustkit said, "He's probably going to organize the sunhigh patrols,"

"Doesn't look like it," mewed Blossomkit dismissively, as she leaned down to give her pale fur a few licks, "He's talking to Amberstar,"

 _Wow, Blossomkit's bossy and sassy!_

"What is he doing then?" Challenged Dustkit.

Just then, a black tom with green eyes stepped out of the den.

 _Wait, didn't Willowstorm say our father had black fur, and green eyes? And his scent, his scent smells so familiar!_

"Shadowfur!" Cinderkit burst out as he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek.

"Hello there," he meowed, "By the way, Firesky's talking to Amberstar about a special Clan meeting, maybe if you ask Willowstorm, she'll let you come," he winked.

"A Clan meeting!" Featherkit squeaked, "C'mon let's go ask Willowstorm,"

"Willowstorm, Willowstorm!" The kits squealed, as they tumbled back into the Nursery, with the older kits trailing after them.

 **Blossomkit is sassy isn't she ^-^!**

 **If you guys have any suggestions on adventures the kits could have, that would be great. I already have a few in mind, but I'm not sure if they are very interesting. Also, if you would rather the kits just get apprenticed also include that. One more thing, would you guys like to see Blossomkit and Dustkit's apprentice ceremony, or would you guys prefer a time skip?**

 **Reviews are very welcome!**

 **\- Star**


End file.
